Fairy Tale
by Evy Darkwood
Summary: Every story has its hero, and its monster. But what would happen if the hero falls in love with the monster? A story about Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald from their childhoods to the next great adventure. Advertisemnt: not sex scenes, here, sorry :) WEEKLY UPLOAD Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tale**

_Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, so... please be kind and review!_

_English is not my first language. I'm maniacally careful, but mistakes will be inevitable (I'll improve, I swear!). Please point to me the worst mistakes you find._

_**Summary: **__every story has its hero, and its monster. But what would happen if the hero falls in love with the monster? A story about Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald from their childhoods to the next great adventure._

_**Advertisements**__: no sex scenes here (I'm not good with those), but it's still about a homosexual relationship, so don't like, don't read._

_Each chapter will be divided into some parts, and each part begins with a Dumbledore's quote from the books. _

_I don't own anything (except the story plot, and I tried to make this as canon as possible), because I'm not JKR. If I am, and I've forgotten it, please tell me, because then I'm rich! Well, forgetful, talented and rich, anyway. Please enjoy it!_

_**Chapter 1: How tales begin.**_

_'The consequences of our actions are always so diverse, so complex, that it makes predicting the future very difficult, indeed...'_

Once upon a time, there was a little child. He had hair as golden as sunlight, and eyes as pale as transparent, pure ice. They said he was beautiful like an angel, but his mother never looked at him twice. He was smart. He understood things, even when the adults didn't want him to understand. He knew coldness, and darkness and fear, and he understood all of them.

He understood when he saw his father leaning down over his mother's corpse, and he knew he had killed her because she had betrayed him, she had slept with another man in that very house. The child cried, not because of his mother, who had never loved him, but for fear, and his father hit him, because tears mean weakness, and his son could not be weak. The man explained to the little child that love means possession, and when what you own disappoint you, you must get it away.

'Do you understand what I mean, Gellert?' he asked, and the child understood.

That night, the children run away. He run in dark corners and narrow streets, and yelled when a man with a cruel face grasped his wrist and asked him what he was doing all alone in the night. The child was scared, and when things started to fly around him, the man started to feel fear too. So he hit the boy, and pushed his blond hair, and growled about witchcraft and fires and stakes.

'You'll burn in Hell, you little _monster_!' he snarled.

A young woman saw the child and the man, and run towards them, because she saw only a wicked man and a little child, and she had children, too. She never arrived near them.

A dark shadow hid the faint light from the main street, and the child knew his father had arrived, and then the world was full of green light, and there were two other corpses on the cold ground. At that moment the child understood that Death never discerns between good and evil.

Gerard Grindelwald took his son in his manor, and punished him for having run away. He used dark spells and unnamed magic, and the child yelled and spent the night alone in a cold cellar, with scars which cannot be healed all over his chest and back. His father told him he couldn't speak to anyone about his mother, and neither about the two Muggles.

The child asked his father why he had killed that young woman, why he had saved him from the dark man. And he listened as his father told him he loved him, and that meant he owned him, and so no one could hurt his son except Gerard himself. The man had dared touch his son and he had died. The woman didn't need to die, but killing her was easier, because Muggles are stupid and ignorant and they don't deserve any pity.

'Rachel, that foolish woman of your mother, she pitied them. She even _bred_ with one of them.' he snarled with fury.

And Gellert thought that if he had the power, he would have killed the man in the street, and his father, too, and he would leave the woman unarmed. But he hadn't the power. Not yet.

And when his father cursed him again and again, because the child made questions and didn't behave and rebelled in every way, the child vowed to gain that power.

_'Youth can not know how age thinks and feels, but old men are guilty, if they forget what it was to be young.'_

Once upon a time, there was a little child. He had eyes like clear blue sky and his hair was auburn as autumn leaves. He was smart, and he was happy. When his mother made cookies, the child and his little brother would hide under the table, chuckling and shushing each other, until she left the kitchen for a few seconds, and they could grasp the cookies and run in their rooms, laughing until she found them and ruffled their hair.

'Albus, Aberforth, you little scamps!' Kendra laughed, and then she hugged them because she loved them tenderly.

When his father put his newborn baby sister Ariana in his arms, the little child vowed to protect her, and Percival smiled proudly and put his hand on his son's shoulder, telling him he trusted him.

'I still think she has a funny name.' the child said as he carefully hold her, because Ariana Kendra Hyged Gwen Dumbledore was too long for such a little thing, too long indeed.

'Ari no funny! You funny!' protested little Abe, completely enamored of the baby girl, and Percival laughed and kissed his wife on her forehead as he put Ari safe in her arms once again and his sons quarrel happily near the bed. Everything was perfect in their family, and they all thought nothing could destroy their happiness.

One day, they couldn't find the little Ariana anywhere. She wasn't in her couch, nor in the garden she loved so much. They found her near the old park, a little pale doll, and her arms and legs were broken, her body was covered with bruises and scratches and her eyes were wide opened and without any light anymore. Albus gazed in horror when his father took his little sister in his arms and she started to scream and cry, and a dark wind invested them and he understood she was broken forever.

She didn't speak for three days. But his father gazed in her memories, and found who did that to his little girl. He tortured them, the ignorant Muggle boys, and men with dark cloths took him away, in a place where there was only darkness and frost, and when he died they sent a letter saying he had already been buried.

A shadow towered over the house. Kendra never laughed again, even if she smiled sometimes, with a sad gentle smile. Ariana needed care and attention, and she absorbed every moment of her mother's day. They moved to another village, and Kendra prepared a room in the basement for Ari, because sometimes she had a tantrum and it was dangerous indeed.

Sometimes Aberforth would have played with the little, broken girl and whispered her secret jokes, and Albus would have watched them over his book and smiled at their laughs, and they felt like a family again. It was because of those precious moments that they learnt how to lie. Lie to the Minister's employees, lie to their new neighbors, lie to everyone, because their little sister was a danger for the secrecy of the Wizard World, and Ministry would have taken her away like father, someone would have closed her in some dark, cold place, and Kendra couldn't tolerate to lose her too.

'Say she is ill, frail, they'll believe it. Don't let them know the truth.' she instructed the children, and they did just so.

Sometimes, when Ari was asleep, Kendra would sit and teach to Albus how to play the piano, or she would show to Aberforth how to look after the goats outside, and everything seemed sheltered, even if it wasn't.

Sometimes Ariana yelled and destroyed everything around her, and Kendra would hug her and Abe would plead her to stop and Albus would cry in silence, his fists clenched and tears falling along the cheeks, because there was nothing he could do.

_'[...] It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow up to be!'_

Gellert grew up alone in his cold house. There weren't any other children, there was only the man who bore the title of 'father'. The boy entered the library when his father wasn't there, and he stole books with dark covers and notes scribbled on the edges. He read them avidly in the night, and learned about dark magic and ancient spells which tricked the senses and controlled the minds as well as the bodies. He was fascinated by that darkness which encircled him.

When he finally gained his wand, he felt almighty, because now it wasn't about books and words anymore, it was _real._ He experimented and tried, and his father wouldn't see, because the child was not a child anymore, and he was far more intelligent than that _monster_ who hit him with his curses.

The young boy was disappointed when he finally went to Durmstrang. He had thought there would be others like him, boys with sharp minds and thirst for knowledge, but they were not at all like him. They were dull and short-minded, and they bored him endlessly, but in the end he didn't bring them resentment, because in this way they were easier to control.

His teachers were bewildered with his intellect and his power. They taught him everything they could, the darkest of their secrets, the most dangerous of their spells, because he had learned how a smile, a compliment could warm the heart and make them like wax in his hands. They taught him until they had nothing more to give, and then he started again to search, to test, to read. He studied Muggles' science too, and found himself fascinated with their theories about evolution: it was nearly like Muggles themselves understood, in some way, that they were inferior, and in need of guidance. It was obvious to him that under the wizards' government a new era of peace and tolerance between Muggles and Magic kind could be accomplished. His teachers were scared by his ambition, but they didn't dare to speak to that beautiful boy with the hair made of sunlight.

Some of his peers were scared as well, and they would call him _monster_, the name which he had given to the man who was his father, but he didn't care, because he knew if he could obtain power enough, he could fix things as they were meant to be. He would be a savior, for both the stupid and the ignorant who needed guidance and the weak who needed protection.

A few listened at him, and he manipulated them like the tools they were. There was no space for hesitation or pity, when his goal was to use darkness to bring a new light in the world. He would be a new god, because no one was as brilliant, as powerful or as charming as he was. He was a genius, and he knew it, and he hadn't any weakness, so even the fools who feared him couldn't touch him.

One night, he went too far. The little girl who he had bewitched with his charming smile wasn't meant to die. A spell went horribly wrong, and she was the first person he had ever killed. He wasn't scared, because Death didn't scare him. He studied her cold, rigid limbs, wondering if there was a way to control even the Death, then he changed her body into a bone and buried it in the frozen ground near the school.

But his classmates knew she was with him the night she had disappeared. They accused him, and when they called him by that despised name, _monster, _he snapped and cursed them all, making them feel the _pain _he had inside, the reason this damned world _had _to be fixed. They found him this way, standing in the middle of a group of crying, bleeding students, and they snapped his wand in half and expelled him, yelling that hideous word again and again.

_Monster. _

And he sworn they would pay.

_'Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... He was a natural.'_

When Albus went to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Slytherin.

'Please, please not Slytherin. Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff, but not Slytherin.' the boy pleaded.

_'Why not? You literally crave to prove yourself, you know how to make people follow you. You would be a perfect Slytherin: smart, sly, ambitious... All the characteristics Salazar Slytherin valued...' _The Hat whispered, and the boy shook his head, his fingers tightened on the edge of the tool.

'Everyone thinks I'll be a Slytherin because of my father. Please, please, not Slytherin! Put me in Gryffindor, you put Elphias there, please!' Albus thought frantically as the Great Hall whispered around him.

'_Well, yes, maybe you are a little too daring, too Gryffindor, for Slytherin, aren't you? It's a pity, anyway... But ought I to put you? Such a sharp mind, the kind Ravenclaw loved most... and courage, but there is coldness here, isn't it? And passion _is_ a Gryffindor's trait. Kindness, there is, and loyalty as well... but Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you. Too ambitious. You like power. Tricky, tricky... I sense lies, here, and sadness too... that's interesting... '_

The Hat went on rambling for an eternity. It was probably the longest Sorting Hogwarts remembered, but in the end the Hat put him in Gryffindor, and after a few time, people didn't whisper because of his father, but because of Albus himself. They called him a genius, and he was. He was brilliant, and smart, and ready-speaking, and he shined under the admiration of his peers. He tried to not think about the summers, when he returned to his house made of secrets and lies, when he was trapped again in that web made of love and fear and regret.

He felt alone. The adults around him nodded in approval when he was speaking, but they were almost always not smart enough to follow his fast reasoning. He had many admirers, but he had a few friends, and usually they seemed unable to understand him, just like his brother, who was forced to live always in Albus' shadow.

When Albus became a Prefect, the two brothers started to grow apart even more, but the boy didn't mind it too much, because he liked how the power tasted, he really liked it.

Nevertheless, when the other boys in his dorm started to speak about girls and kisses shared in the secret of the Astronomy Tower, Albus felt even more alone, because he didn't understand what the others found so fascinating about that snob Ravenclaw girl, or that little Gryffindor with dark, long hair. What was the point to spend time with such dumb, frivolous people, unable to hold a proper conversation?

'C'mon, Albus, it's not about _conversation!_' they laughed, and even little Elphias Dodge, who usually followed Albus in his every ramble, chuckled.

He really, really didn't understand. He thought there could be something wrong with him. Maybe he wasn't able to love, maybe there was something broken in him, after all Ariana was so frail, and Aberforth was so eccentric and funny.

When he was seventeen years old, he stopped to wonder if there was something wrong with him, because he _knew _there was. He shut down those vague, guilty desires, and he repeated to himself that it was wrong, it was _unnatural_ to want some things, and that even if he thought about boys like he should have thought about girls, no one, _no one _could ever know. What would everyone think if they knew that the brilliant, smart, successful Albus Dumbledore had a crush for the new, intelligent, young and undoubtedly male Arithmancy's Professor?

Such luck he was so good at lying.

'_Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress?'_

Without a wand, Gellert felt powerless once again. At home, during that cold winter, he was in the hands of _that_ man, his 'father', who was more than happy to make the boy pay for his mutinous attitude. Gerard was scared of his son, too, because there was that light in his boy's eyes, that sly smile on his lips, and he seemed so charming, but there was that darkness under the lovely surface which was simply too terrifying to look at. He knew his son must be stopped.

So he gave new scars to his son, burying him alive in their house. He knew very well that imprisonment was the only thing Gellert really feared. Tortures, pain, hunger the boy could endure, but when Gerard put the Sealant Charm on the windows, he saw the fear and the anger in his son's pale eyes.

'You'll not see the light of day ever again. I know you killed that girl.' he hissed, and Gellert tensed his body like a panther ready to attack.

'You killed your wife.' he whispered.

Gerard slapped him, and Gellert hissed like a wounded animal and hit his father back. A second later, he was writhing on the cold floor under his father's pointed wand.

'You'll behave, or you'll be punished!' thundered Gerard, and widened his eyes when his son stood up again, a wild fire blazing in his pitiless eyes.

'She melted inside, you know. The spell burned her bowels and blood came out from her eyes and mouth and nose. The kind of things _you _showed me.' Gellert said, and Gerard paled and drew back. He called the boy a monster, and put charms around the house, so that he couldn't escape.

Even so, he couldn't check his son all days and nights, when the boy studied the ancient scrolls and started to practice wand-lore. When Gellert succeed to create his first wand, using the materials he had stolen in his father's laboratory, and Gerard tried to stop him, the older man fell dead on the ground even before he could grasp his own wand.

Gellert laughed and laughed over his father's corpse, because now he was free, now no one could hurt him, and because in his study of wand-lore he had found the final solution, the answer to all his problems: he had found a weapon which could subdue Wizards and Muggles, which he could use to guide them toward a new, better world. He had found about the Deathly Hallows.

He started to be obsessed about them. He had the house all for himself, and luckily his father, even if he had been rich and with a powerful name, had no friends or close relatives who could ask about his whereabouts in a near time. He searched for every inch of parchment, every rare book, and every little reference to the Hallows. He translated runes, collected family trees, listened to old legends and stories, and he applied all his immense intellect to his goal, until he finally found a name.

_Peverell._

_Godric's Hollow, England._

That was simply too perfect. Destiny itself was with him, he was sure of it. A new era was going to rise, and he would be creator of this era. He went at Durmstrang that night, through the secret passages he knew, drunk with his thirst for power, and he traced the symbol of the Hallows on the wall, leaving it there as a terrible memento: they were going to fear him as they had mocked him.

Two days later, he came out from Aunt Bathilda's old fireplace, telling her his father had sent him there for keeping him away from bad influences, and of course the old fool believed him.

She knew he had been expelled, his father had informed every person he could, but after all he was a master at manipulating people. In a few hours, she was completely bewitched by her charming nephew, and Gellert had obtained what he wanted: a place where he could stay while he started his search, without any control, and all the history books of his Aunt. In exchange, he just had to play the part of devoted nephew. Again, it was simply perfect.

It was the beginning of the summer in the year 1899.

_'I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then, of course, _he_ came.'_

When Ariana killed Kendra, Albus' world fell into pieces. She had been a constant landmark in Albus' life, and she had always managed to tell both her sons how she was proud of them, even if she exhausted herself after Ari. And now she was gone.

Albus was on his way to the appointment with Elphias, ready to start the tour of the world, when Abe's owl landed on his shoulders with that letter. Abe had been out, checking the goats, when Ariana's magic had exploded and their mother's heart stopped.

Albus returned. His brother wasn't on age, he couldn't use magic out of school, and Ariana needed cares. He gave up all his projects and buried himself in the house, which had always resembled a cage in his head and was now truly one. Abe knew he felt this way, he had offered to leave school and look after Ari by himself, but Albus understood it didn't matter how much he wanted to escape, to run away, to shine under the admiration of the world: he couldn't leave an ill girl and an underage boy all alone, and they were his _siblings. _He loved them, he couldn't desert them, could he?

Even so, he was bitter, and he couldn't help to think it was all Muggles' fault, for having harmed his sister, and Wizards' too, because with that damn Secrecy Statute were forcing them to hide Ariana.

Everything was so wrong.

At the funeral, Ariana kept asking for their mother. She didn't understand that Kendra was gone forever, that she had _killed_ her mother. She didn't understand what Death meant. She cried in the house, calling for her mother and shattering the objects around her without touching them, and when Kendra didn't come, the little girl started screaming and screaming with her high voice. Albus tried to hug her, but she just screamed even louder, and in the end it was Abe the one who managed to calm her with a secret joke between them.

Albus felt useless, and in the deep of his heart, he couldn't avoid the resentment. He felt ashamed of his feeling, but he couldn't help it: his brother and his sister had their own world, while he had lost everything being literally imprisoned in his own house. All his dreams of glory, all his powers, were wasted.

That first evening after the funeral, they stayed together in front of the fire, and Abe hugged Ariana, burying his face in her thin blonde hair so she couldn't see his tears, and she hummed happily when Albus played her favorite tune on the old piano. When Ari fell asleep, the two brothers put her on her bed, and Albus thought he could be content with that life, after all, he really could.

At his desk, he read sadly the letter Elphias had sent him, then he crumpled it up and threw it in a corner of the room. Later, when he was abed, restless and unable to sleep, he knew that it had been a lie, but he didn't want to admit it. He _could_ be a good brother, as his duty was. He could learn how to behave with Ari, how calm her and make her smile like Abe did. He could ignore Elphias' enthusiastic rambles about the continent, and concentrate only on his siblings. He fell asleep with a sense of frustration and unhappiness, but with the firm intention to behave as he had to. The next day, Bathilda would surely come in their house, as she had literally threatened at the funeral, and they needed to keep Ari in her little room in the basement.

That was the last coherent thought Albus Dumbledore had that night. That was furthermore the exact moment in which a blond boy with blazing aquamarine eyes and named Gellert Grindelwald arrived at Godric's Hollow, ready to leave his mark on the world.

_Thanks for reading! If you liked, please review! :)_

_Notes_

_Often the characters in the story define homosexuality 'wrong' and 'unnatural'. Obviously, that is NOT my personal opinion (quite the contrary, actually), but since the story takes place in the later Victorian Age, the characters' thoughts reflect the time they live in._

_Gellert's father's name, Gerard, is simply the English version of Gellert. I'm not as original as I like to think._

_Ariana is called 'Kendra' after her mother, as Albus is called 'Percival' after his father. ' Hyged' is a character from _Beowulf_, since 'Wulfric' has a similar meaning to 'Beowulf'. 'Gwen' is from Arthurian tradition, and it's the short form of 'Gwendolen', which means 'morning star'._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: When paths meet.**_

_'[...]at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.'_

Aberforth smiled fondly as he stretched out his hand towards Ariana. The pale girl bit her lip and looked at the door with scared eyes.

'We are going out?' she asked with a tiny little voice. Abe nodded and took her thin fingers between his. She had been scared of going out alone since the incident, and when she was in the garden or in the stable she had to be hold firmly, or she would have become to weep, and then Merlin only knew what could happen. However, she had to go out sometimes, at least to breathe fresh air. Luckily, she quite liked the animals, and that could be used as bait.

'No need to be scared. It's beautiful outside. It's very early, and no one is awake yet, it's all peaceful. And there are the goats.' the teenage boy said soothingly. Ariana widened her pale blue eyes and smiled.

'Ari can give goats their food!' she said happily, and Aberforth smiled. She was so easy to look after, when she was in that mode.

At that moment, Albus came out of his room, yawing, his long hair ruffled and his glasses between his fingers.

'Where are you going?' he asked, passing a hand on Ari's thin hair.

'To feed the goats. You know she likes it.' answered Aberforth while he enlaced his little sister's boots. Ariana clapped her hands.

'They eat a lot!' she informed Albus, and he laughed.

'I'm sure they do. Try to not get all dirty.' he warned, and at that Ariana pouted. Feeling the danger, Aberforth stepped immediately in the dialogue.

'No, no, she will not! She is a good little girl, aren't you, Ari?' he asked, and Ariana nodded and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Albus smiled softly.

'Very well, I'll make breakfast while you are out...' he said, but in that moment they heard a knock from the door, and they froze.

'Shit!' hissed Abe, covering Ariana's hears with his hands. Albus straightened and gave a stern look to his brother.

'Must be old Bathilda. Take Ari in her room.' he ordered, and Aberforth gazed at Ariana with worry. She seemed confused, and a little scared.

'The goats?' she asked feebly.

'We'll see them later, ok? Now we can go to your room, so you can say goodbye to your doll.' said swiftly Abe, and he was relieved when Ari smiled and took the stairs exactly while Albus was saying very loudly 'What a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Bathilda!' from the other door.

'Oh, Albus dear, how many times I've to ask you to call me just Bathilda?'

Aberforth quickly gave the doll to Ari, then he closed her door, praying she didn't make a tantrum, and run upstairs. Albus was standing in the middle of the door, and old Bathilda was there, with a big acid-green hat with dusty feathers on it.

She was quite a tall woman, fond of heavy makeup and with her hands always covered with ink. Her sharp mind hadn't defected her in the years, but her tender heart and her curious nature sometimes led her to be a little more than nosy. She was a good person, really, but she loved gossip, and that was the reason Kendra hadn't trusted her with Ariana's secret. And the two Dumbledore brothers had no intention to change that, even if she gladly tutored Albus throughout his studies and he had befriended her first.

She grinned when she saw Aberforth and waved with energy, pushing Albus away with no effort and entering into the house.

'Abe, dear boy! How are you?' she asked, and Aberforth forced himself to smile.

'Very well, thank you, madam.' he answered politely. Kendra had taught well to her sons, and so Abe didn't protest even when Bathilda pinched his cheek with her long fingers.

'You seem so thin, dear! And what about little Ariana?' she asked, looking around with prying eyes.

'Abed. She has a little fever.' lied swiftly Albus. Bathilda sighed sadly and patted Abe's head.

'I see, I see. Such a frail thing, isn't she?' she asked, and she turned around, finding the kitchen. Albus followed her with a desperate expression as their invasive neighbor started to put her nose in every single drawer.

'We have to get her out!' hissed Abe in a low voice behind the woman's back, and Albus clenched his teeth.

'I'm working on it.' he whispered, his sharp eyes fixed on Bathilda's head.

'Oh, my, you didn't even have breakfast!' she chirped pointing at the table, and Albus lifted his gaze, a sly smile on his lips.

'We couldn't prepare it this morning. We need to buy everything, we are short of... Err...' he hesitated, searching on the shelf for inspiration.

'Sugar. And flour, and milk.' stepped in Aberforth, and he was rewarded with a big hug from old Bathilda.

'Oh, poor little things, don't worry about that! Albus, put a cloak and come with me, I have everything you need!' she fussed, and Albus smiled as Aberforth wriggled himself free from their neighbor's grasp.

'We don't want to bother you...' said politely the elder Dumbledore, but a few seconds later, Bathilda was literally dragging him outside, with his cloak askew and his hair still ruffled, chirping she had a surprise for him. Aberforth freed Ariana from her room and put her in the kitchen, a big breath of relief in his chest.

'Allie have gone away!' protested Ariana, looking around. She hesitated, then looked up and fixed her gaze on her brother.

'He return? Mommy didn't return.' she said quietly, and she started to shiver, a scared expression in her thin face. Aberforth slowly caressed her hair.

'He'll return within a minute, I promise you.' he said softly, and Ariana put her arms around his neck, so he could feel the bones under her skin.

'Abe don't go away. Ari love Abe the most.' she whispered, and Aberforth hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'I don't go anywhere. I'll be always there for you.' he answered tenderly, and Ariana giggled.

'Abe is the best!' she chirped. 'He promise he'll stay with Ari forever?'

Abe smiled and he didn't hesitate before giving his answer.

'Forever.'

_'I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.'_

Gellert wasn't happy when his Aunt woke him up in that sunny morning, but he knew that if he wanted to control the crazy bat he had to behave. She was going to visit some pathetic children whose mother had died, and she didn't want to leave when he was still asleep.

Every time she had been away in the previous four days, he had searched the house in its every corner, and he had been quite happy to find a lot of useful books and documents, the perfect material for his quest, so now he just wanted to stay with his own in his room. Luckily, his Great-aunt was a woman of wide interests and an even wider knowledge, and she was full of fascinating material. She had even some parchment from his grandfather, Gabriel, who apparently had come there many years ago, looking for the Hallows. It was just so fascinating.

That morning he was so absorbed in his work that he was completely taken by surprise when he heard some voices from the ground floor.

'Really, dear, I have everything you need, poor Kendra could never forgive me if I didn't look a little after you children! Now, what Abe said you need? Sugar and flour?' chirped his Aunt's voice. The other voice was too low to grasp the words, but it seemed the voice of a boy or a young man.

Gellert shrugged and returned to his tricky translation, but he couldn't avoid a growl of frustration when his Aunt called him downstairs. He sighed and reached her in the kitchen, where a young man was indeed standing clumsily, his arms full of packages and a sheepish expression on his face.

Gellert studied him with an inattentive interest. He was tall and slender, with straight, auburn hair that fell at the level of his waist, and piercing blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. In a few words, completely uninteresting. He gazed at Gellert through that curtain of hair and he immediately looked away. He even tried to free one hand for a proper greeting, but when a little of the flour fell, he gave up and stood simply there.

'Oh, here you are, dear! Albus, this is my nephew Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert, can I introduce to you Albus Dumbledore?' said Aunt Bathilda.

Those simple words awakened Gellert's interest at the time of half a second. Albus Dumbledore, _there_?! Gellert knew him by fame, he had read a good amount of the other boy's articles and works, and he had been frankly impressed. That man was simply brilliant, maybe brilliant as Gellert himself. The Bulgarian lifted his head and gave the other boy his brightest smile.

'I've read your article about the Conjuraction of Living Beings. Don't you think the third passage you described would be against the Fifth Law of Morgause?' he asked. That article had been really a piece of art. When he spoke, Albus lifted his head and gazed at Gellert with his eyes wide opened, as if he was surprised. Then he smiled too, and started to speak.

'Well, actually it wouldn't, because I was working in a controlled setting thanks to the Static Stabilizing Charm, but I had modified it, so...'

They spoke for some minutes about the article, and the more he listened at Albus, the more Gellert felt a foreign euphoria in his chest. That was amazing, that was wonderful, no, _Albus_ was wonderful. He answered to every comment, he never failed to follow the reasoning, and surprised Gellert with the sharpness of his mind. Gellert had never known anyone like this boy, and after just that couple of minutes he was already charmed.

That was the reason he nearly couldn't avoid a sigh of frustration when his Aunt remembered to the other boy that his brother was waiting him at home. Albus seemed reluctant to go, but in the end he thanked the old bag, smiled at Gellert and took his way toward his house. When he was gone, Aunt Bathilda sighed a little.

'So brilliant, and so unlucky. Poor boy. I was looking forward to introduce the two of you.' she muttered.

'Why would he be?' asked Gellert. He wanted to know all about that boy. He felt for the first time he had found someone on his same level, someone who could actually _understand _his glorious plans.

'His mother had died, I've already said it to you... poor Kendra. I knew her because of Albus, of course, I wrote to him about one of his articles, when Kendra still didn't speak with me... She was shy, poor thing. And now Albus had to look after his little siblings, his sister is so frail... I had seen her only a few times, I think.' she explained to Gellert, and he listened avidly while his blazing eyes shined with mischievous.

'Why don't you try to befriend him a little? He is just a few months older than you, and there aren't others boys of your age in our magic community. Little Hank Potter is just twelve, and the Abbot's girl is far too old.' Bathilda said, and Gellert smirked with a crooked smile that enlightened his angelic face like a candle.

'Is that so? Well, I could use his friendship.' he commented. Bathilda narrowed her eyes.

'He could be good for you. He's a kind boy.' she said in a dried voice.

'And am I not?' laughed Gellert kissing her cheek. Bathilda giggled like a little girl and ruffled her nephew's blonde curls.

'I _know_ you are not. Your grandfather was, and my sister, your grandmother, as well, but not your father, nor you. Albus will have a good influence.' she insisted, and Gellert shrugged.

'We'll see who will influence who.' he murmured softly, but the old bat didn't hear him.

The Hallows could be a powerful weapon indeed, Gellert thought when he returned to the desk, but what he couldn't do with an intellect as Albus Dumbledore's by his side? In that moment, Gellert decided he would become the best friend Albus had ever had.

_'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.'_

On the winding street that leaded to the Dumbledore's house, Albus tried to start to breathe normally again. It had been a completely new experience. Gellert was superior to every intellect Albus had ever met. He wasn't only sharp and clever, he was daring and witty and... well, it was simply incredible. There was something about him, about the way he spoke, articulating every word with his foreign accent, the way he gazed the things around him with those burning eyes, and there was his smile, and the way his golden curly hair fell on his shoulders...

_And I really ought to stop here, _he thought sternly. He stopped and took a deep breath. Something wonderful had happened, that was sure, but he couldn't leave himself to be drifted. It didn't matter than in the exact moment he had seen Gellert Grindelwald's smile, he had felt his heart melting. It was _wrong_. And furthermore, he wasn't sure that befriend the foreign boy was a good idea, because he had felt, for just a second, a dark aura around the blonde, something dangerous and nearly predatory. But maybe it had been his imagination.

Despite those thoughts, he couldn't stop the warm feeling that was growing in his chest. Just a few minutes of conversation, and how stimulating had they been! To find someone who he could actually speak to, someone who wouldn't look at him gaping like a fish out of the water! It was simply intoxicating.

He realized he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it: he felt lighter than he had ever been since the day of Kendra's death, and the hole he had felt since then seemed so little now!

His smile faded when he saw Abe waiting anxiously for him at the front door.

'You have been away for _ages_...' the younger boy grunted. There was a slight accusation in his voice, and Albus felt a little guilty... for a moment. A second later a sense of irritation took over him. He was just a few minutes late! He wasn't obliged to stay at home every _second _of the day, was he?

'Well, I'm here now, aren't I?' he snapped a little harshly. Abe looked at him with a hurt expression.

'Ari was crying. She wants her crepes.' he informed laconically his older brother. Albus forced himself to smile a little.

'Help me with all these packages and I'll charm something edible for her.' he said, and he indeed did, but his mind was wandering, and he had to do everything twice because the first time he burnt all the crepes. Abe gazed at his brother with a worried look in his eyes. Albus wasn't a domestic person, he had never been and he never would, even if in that last week he had really tried. But now, Abe could see the fervent flame in his brother's eyes, and he didn't like it.

'What happened exactly at old Bathilda's?' he asked warily. His brother served the crepes and Ariana clapped happily her hands. It was the first time she smiled after Kendra's death, and Aberforth couldn't help to smile at her too.

'Crepes, yummy crepes!' she hummed, and Albus chuckled.

'Yes, Ari, crepes. Do you want honey?' he asked. He was startled when Ari pounced and shook her head, clearly distressed.

'She doesn't like honey on crepes, you know it.' Abe informed him. Albus bit his lower lip.

'I had forgotten.' he muttered. He seemed sorry he didn't remember, but Abe wasn't moved. He knew that Albus didn't want to stay, that he wanted to leave, and somehow he resented him for that. He was always so brilliant, so damn _clever_, but in the end, when his family needed him the most, he didn't want to stay.

'You haven't answered.' he said sharply. Albus lifted his gaze and looked right into Abe's eyes, which were as blue as his own.

'Answer to what?' he asked lightly, but Abe wasn't deceived, because Albus' smile was a little too innocent, and it didn't match with the fire gleaming in his eyes.

'What happened at Bathilda's?' he asked again, and he was actually surprised when his brother looked away, blushing a little. Albus never blushed. Albus was a rational person, too much a rational person, Albus never showed his emotions.

'I met Bathilda's nephew.' he answered, and Abe narrowed his eyes, because there was something weird about his brother and his tone of voice.

'I didn't know she has a nephew.' he said, and he could have sworn he had seen Albus' mouth shuddering like he was suppressing a smile.

'She has.' he said softly, and Ari looked up at him with curious eyes.

'Ari can know Al's friend?' she asked, waving her spoon. Albus smiled openly this time, and combed his sister's hair with his hand. His first instinct would be to correct her grammar, but of course it would be pointless, as he well knew.

'I'm sure Gellert would be delighted to know you, Ari.' he assured, and Aberforth thought he didn't like the name of that mysterious nephew. Indeed, he didn't like it the slightest.

_'Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time? No.'_

It was noon when Gellert decided it was time to put his plan in action. He jumped down from the window, and his aunt didn't notice he was gone.

Since he had already been expelled, he hadn't the slightest problem about using magic, even if he was still underage, so he murmured a little Localizing Charm. He smiled when the trace of light traced a path, visible only to him, toward the house nearest to the river. There was a little garden around the walls of the house, and a high fence as well, but he simply jumped over it, landing on the grass with a nimble movement. He knocked at the door, and he was a little surprised when no one came. But he had no intention to give up on young Dumbledore so easily. He turned around the house, searching for an opened window, but he saw no one.

He was going to enter anyway with magic when he saw a figure with long auburn hair near the river, and he smiled a little.

'Found you.' he whispered.

The other boy didn't note Gellert while he was coming closer, because he was completely fascinated by an ancient book on his knees. He jerked in surprise when Gellert came behind him and stole his book in a single, fluid motion.

'Hey!' he protested, maybe thinking about a stupid joke from somebody, then he realized who was in front of him, and blushed. Gellert smiled and arched an eyebrow.

'_Theoretical_ _study of Ancient Egyptian Arithmancy_? This is impressive.' he commented, handing the book to the other boy. Albus took it and smiled gratefully.

'Thank you. I found really intriguing the use they had made of Prime Numbers. The Ath-Mat sequence's applications toPotion-making are nearly infinite, once you had extrapolated the first seven coefficients... Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling.' he said, looking up with an apologizing smile. Gellert grinned and sat near the other boy.

'Actually, I was listening with the greatest interest. Do you think it could have an application in translation of codified runes?' he asked, and at the moment he made the question, he knew it was done. Just seeing Albus' blue eyes glazing with happiness when he answered was enough to know he had been right: he and Albus _were_ the same, in desperate search of something like them, someone who could understand them.

They spoke for hours under the willow near the river, without even noticing the time, touching the most various subjects, from Charms to Jinxes, from Herbology to the uses of Dragon's blood, and the words flowed smoothly and fast between them, as if they had been friends for many years instead of having known each others for a few hours. They were speaking in English, mixing it with Latin and Gaelic, but sometimes Gellert would hesitate, looking for the right word in those foreign languages, and then Albus would pass to German, until he stopped too, searching for words, and they would return to English once again. And Gellert felt that his exaltation, instead of trailing off, was becoming deeper and deeper with every word, because Albus had thought about things he knew nothing about, and it had _never_ happened before.

When they started to speak about the Mysteries studied by the Unspeakables, Gellert felt his excitement becoming simply overpowering.

'What do you think about Death, Albus?' he asked, tilting his head to one side. Albus didn't answer immediately, but he caught a blade of grass between his long fingers and chewed it with a thoughtful expression.

'Death took a lot away from me. I should say it is inevitable, and if it is inevitable, the most logical answer should be that it must be accepted.' he answered softly at the end. Gellert's smile widened as he could feel the hidden anger and regret under those words.

'And what if I tell you there is a way to control even the Death itself?' he asked in a whisper. He could see Albus' body tensing in surprise as he gazed him.

'What do you mean, 'control it'? It's not possible. You must be joking.' the English boy said, but there was a shade of what seemed hope in his eyes. Gellert chuckled and stood up abruptly, sweeping away the grass from his trousers.

'Of course I am. Death is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about it.' he said with a grin, but Albus shook his head.

'You're teasing me. Now you own me an explanation.' he commented, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

'The sun is going down. I'll tell you tomorrow.' answered Gellert with a mischievously sparkle in his clear aquamarine eyes.

'What? You can't say something that goes against all the laws of magic and nature, and then tell me you'll explain tomorrow!' protested Albus, frowning. Gellert grinned even more widely, because this was exactly what he had hoped Albus would say.

'I can, if that means I'll see you tomorrow as well.' he said, stretching his hand so to help Albus to stand up. Albus gazed at him for some seconds, his lips parted in surprise, but then he took the hand Gellert was offering. For a second, their eyes met, and Gellert knew something had happened, something important, but he was still not sure about what it was. Then Albus looked away, and the moment passed.

'See you tomorrow, then.' Albus said, looking at his feet and avoiding Gellert's gaze. Gellert turned his back at Albus, then he looked behind his shoulders and gave a last smile to the other boy.

'I'm looking forwards for it.' he said softly, and then he disappeared in the shadows of sunset, a sense of euphoria in his chest and his mind full of plans.

_'Humans do have a knack for choosing precisely those things which are worst for them.'_

'Where the _hell_ have you been?!' Hissed Aberforth, his blue eyes sparkling with anger, when Albus entered into the living room. Ariana was playing with her doll in a corner, and she just gave a little smile to Albus before returning to her game.

'I was near the river. I've told you I would be there.' Albus said, and his voice was cold even to his own ears. Abe crossed his arms and looked grimly at his brother.

'You didn't say you would be there all the day. Ari had a crisis, and _obviously_ you weren't there. And you weren't here for lunch, either.' he accused, an increasing rage in his voice. Albus sighed. Abe had never been one who resolved problems with words, he preferred to cumulate his rage until he could explode in one single fit of anger.

'I didn't notice I was so late. I'll make dinner.' he said, trying to be diplomatic, but Abe didn't seem impressed.

'Don't disturb yourself, I've already prepared it. You can return to your damn books.' he snarled, turning his shoulders to his brother and going near to Ariana. Albus wanted to scream in exasperation. Why in Godric's name was his brother angry at him, if he could look after everything by himself? What was Albus doing here, where no one needed him, instead of using his intelligence for the good of the magic kind?

'How have you prepared it without magic?' he asked, bitterly. He knew Abe had always been more than a little jealous of his older brother's talent with magic, and that at home he was whipped by having to ask to Albus to do even the easiest spells. Abe gave him a sharp look.

'You know, I'm perfectly able to do things without magic. Not everyone feels the need to show his _great talent _even when he picks up a button, _brother._' he spat. Ari pouted and started to tap rhythmically on the floor with a finger.

'Abe is not bad with Ally, he is? Ari loves Abe and Ally!' she whined with a low voice. Aberforth hugged her and caressed tenderly her hair.

'Shh, Ari, it's ok... I'm not bad with Al, we love you so much...' he whispered, and his voice was kind and soft, but when he looked up, Albus saw that his brother's eyes are full of accusation.

_This is your fault, _ those eyes seemed to say. Albus felt unfairly judged, and the anger in his chest increased. He was so damn annoyed with that house!

That anger didn't leave him for all the evening, but it weakened when he thought about the following day, when he was going to see Gellert again. He smiled softly in the dark of his room, thinking about the wonderful day they had spent together, all the incredible theories and knowledge Gellert had been willing to share. He was simply a genius, with an intellect which seemed to rival with Albus' sharp mind.

_I can, if it means I'll see you tomorrow as well... I'm looking forward for it._

He felt the blood rising to his face while he remembered those last words, and his heart seemed to beat a little faster. He knew the other boy hadn't intended to say those words in the way Albus was thinking, but even so... he wanted to meet Albus again. He wondered if Gellert had noticed what had happened when they had touched each others, the electricity that had passed through Albus' body, the way those blazing and mischievously eyes had flustered both Albus' mind and limbs.

He looked down at his hand, and felt the skin still burning where it had touched Gellert's palm and fingers. He sighed and shook his head, biting his lip. Gellert was the best thing had never happened to him, Albus was sure of it, even after one day only. He couldn't let Gellert to understand there was something so wrong about his new friend.

He didn't sleep well that night, thinking about all the things he wanted to say to the foreign boy, all the questions he wanted to ask. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about blazing eyes of the same color of pure ice and golden hair and a charming voice with a foreign accent. Not a thought was spent about Abe and Ari.

The following day, Gellert revealed him all he knew about the Deathly Hallows, and the more he spoke, the more Albus was intrigued by the idea. A Wand which could defeat all enemies, a Stone for control Death itself, and a Cloak which could make you disappear in thin air... It was absolutely amazing. He could picture in his mind a life where Kendra and Percival were no dead anymore, in which he could be free to change the world, on Gellert's side. The Hallows were the tools to gain the power he needed, the power to fix the world, as Gellert said. And the idea was simply too fascinating to be forgotten. Everything about Gellert was.

_Thanks for reading! If you liked, please review! :)_

_Notes_

_'Life is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about it.' is a quote from Oscar Wilde, I just changed one word. Yes, sometimes, Gellert quotes Oscar Wilde. I'm not implying he has read Wilde's works (even if Oscar Wilde had already published a lot in 1899) but those quotes suited Gellert, and so... There will be other quotes from various sources (Lord of the Rings, Once Upon a Time etc.), so if a phrase sounds particularly well... it's probably not mine :D _

_Gellert's first language is German, but he speaks English very well. And since he and Albus are both geniuses, they know a lot of languages._

_In this fan-fiction, Gellert's grandmother was Bathilda's sister. His grandfather Gabriel came to Godric's Hollows and he married her. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: What comes from seduction**_

_'How can you be sure [he] wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you?'_

Gellert noticed it after two weeks. He had spent nearly every hour of every day with Albus, speaking, planning, searching. Even at night, they had sent messages to each other, in continuation, because their minds were like cauldrons bubbling with ideas. They had been together at the Ignotus Peverell's grave, and they had started to study the possible locations of the three Hallows, and Albus seemed absolutely enthusiastic.

At the beginning, Gellert was a little hesitant in revealing to Albus all his plans. There were some things which were quite drastic, and Gellert knew how his project for a new world could appear to someone who was too linked to fool people's moral.

When Albus invited him for dinner for the first time, after a week they had met, and Gellert met little Ariana, his fears trailed away a little. Albus had suffered by those Muggles' hands, he knew how much dangerous those ignorant creatures were without a proper guidance, like a flock of sheep without a sheepdog. Once again, Gellert felt the hand of God by his side.

During the dinner, Albus' little brother kept glancing at him with hatred, but Gellert didn't care: the boy was clearly a little witless, probably jealous of his brilliant brother, and Gellert had never been patient with nitwits.

'Why did they expel you, again? I didn't grasp it.' the Gryffindor said with a suspicious light in his eyes.

'Let him alone, Ab. It was an incident, he's already explained.' warned Albus, and Gellert smiled angelically toward Aberforth, who narrowed his eyes and looked even more diffident.

'He has not. And we _never _let anyone see Ari. I want to know who am I dealing with.' he hissed, but Gellert happily ignored him, because there was no point in befriend that nasty boy.

On the other hand, Ariana seemed to be immediately fond of Gellert, and she insisted to sit near him. She was exactly the representation of Gellert's aims: a beautiful, young witch who had been shattered by the fear and ignorance of some violent brutes. She was the perfect symbol of everything Gellert wanted to stand for.

After dinner, he said everything to Albus, revealing all his schemes for the domination and the creation of a new world, and he felt exalted when Albus seemed thrilled by his plans.

'It's exactly what I think! The Statute of Secrecy is damaging the magic community. It's over the time when Muggles burnt witches! Just think how much we could teach them!' said fervently the English boy, and Gellert smiled like a wolf.

'Together, we'll create a new era.' he said, and Albus nodded.

'Yes, together we'll be unstoppable.' he confirmed.

Even so, while they were speaking, Gellert was painfully aware that Albus was still uncertain about some detail, still too linked to his damn moral.

Often during those days Albus would recommend caution, and sometimes Gellert acknowledged he was going a little too far. But other times, he felt that Albus was disapproving things which are absolutely necessary, as the use of the Imperius Curse against the opponents.

In those moments, Gellert feared Albus could abandon him, even if they had just met, and the idea was enough to make him shiver. He couldn't do it without Albus, not now that he had met him, had known his genius. His mind was complementary to Gellert's, their very souls seemed to be in tune with each other. He couldn't lose Albus. He needed a way to tie Albus to himself, to be sure he would not lose him. If Albus called him _that_ way... but no, he wouldn't, would he?

And then, Gellert noticed it. The way Albus blushed a little when their bodies were close. The stiffness in his shoulders when Gellert touched him, putting a hand around him, or even because of a random touch of fingers when they switched something. The way Albus' gaze lingered for an instant too long on Gellert's smile, and the fondness in those blue eyes, usually bright with humor and wit, every time he looked at his Bulgarian friend.

Gellert had to be sure about it. He couldn't be wrong, with the risk of driving Albus away. He started to make tests. He would linger a second too long while he leaned behind Albus to read what the other boy had written. He would play, apparently without realizing it, with one of Albus' auburn strands, or rest his head on Albus' shoulder when, at evening, he could easily simulate fatigue. During his days of observation, Gellert literally drove Albus made with small touches and ambiguous signals. He observed Albus' reactions, his blushing, his clumsiness, his nervousness, and soon he was sure of it: Albus was in _love_ with him.

When he understood it, Gellert laughed out loud, his face buried in his pillow so his Aunt, the old bat, wouldn't hear him. It was another detail which fell perfectly in place. Everything fitted so nicely: he needed Albus to realize his glorious project, and if Albus loved him... it was like saying all Albus' genius belonged to Gellert, it was _his_ to be used. It was so, so perfect.

Gellert couldn't let those feelings to remain a mere fondness. He had to change them in real love, binding Albus' heart so he wouldn't ever lose him. Of course, he needed Albus to admit his unnatural desire in the first place. Obviously, Albus was ashamed of his..._ inclinations_, because he was slave of his damn moral. But if Gellert could make him admit his feelings, give up his moral, Albus would be not only chained to Gellert, he would be more willing to surpass society's rules in more important affairs... as the use of Inferi, for example.

Personally, Gellert had never felt any kind of physical attraction towards someone else. It wasn't like he had problems with being touched (_that _man had never touched him when he hurt him, after all), and he had tried a few things at Durmstrang with some random girls. The fact was, he simply didn't have those desires. He had observed that kind of things with an almost scientific interest, but with nothing which could resemble lust.

On the other hand, Albus clearly felt physical desires, even if they were completely unnatural, and since Gellert had given up to moral laws a long time ago, he was more than willing to give to his friend what he wanted so desperately. He was going to steal Albus' heart, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be more difficult than steal candies from a child.

_'Do not misunderstand me. I loved them. I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish.'_

Albus was angry. No, he was furious. He faced his brother with blazing eyes, his fingers tightened around the wand in his robe.

'You have _no right _to judge me, Aberforth!' he snarled, and his brother laughed bitterly.

'No right, Albus? What rights have _you _to be angry at me? You don't care about me, you don't care about Ariana, it's always everything about you, you, _you!'. _The last part of the speech had been yelled, and Abe's face became red with anger. Albus opened his mouth to snap back at his younger brother, but Abe's rage was like a river in flood.

'You are never at home, you think only about yourself, and you're not even honest enough for admitting it and leave me and Ari alone! We _don't need you here!_' he shouted, waving his wand in threaten.

'I'm here because it's my duty to look after you!' growled Albus.

'Then _do_ it! I would need you if you helped me just a little, but you don't do it anymore! You're never here when Ari needs you, you are always with Grindelwald, reading books and trying spells and dueling in our garden and doing Godric knows what with... with that bastard!' snarled Abe. Albus threw out his wand and pointed it against his brother's chest.

'Say what you like about me, but don't _dare_ to say a word against _him_.' he hissed, his eyes usually so warm now cold with fury, the same fury that was in Abe's eyes.

'Or what, Albus? Will you hex me?' the younger Dumbledore asked with a mocking voice. 'It's what that bastard wants, isn't it? He is taking you away from your family! He is wicked, is _evil_, and only because you refuse to see it...'

'I said _enough!_' roared Albus, his hand shaking on his wand. In that moment, they heard a little voice from the door.

'Abe? Ally?'

Ariana was staying in the hallway, a bare foot on the cold floor and his big eyes full of tears. The clouds outside had token the sun away, and in that light the little girl seemed almost ghostly, with her pale blue eyes and the silvery blonde hair. She started to rock back and forth, shaking her head.

'Abe and Ally mustn't be mad, they mustn't...' she whined, while his hair slowly rose like a pale halo around her head. Abe threw himself over his sister, hugging her with a tight embrace.

'No, no, Ari, we are not mad, it's ok...' he tried to say, but Ari's eyes were blank and wide opened, and the walls started to tremble.

'Ari, it's ok, it's ok!' said Albus, grasping her hands, which were cold and bony, but Ari started to yell, shaking her head.

'Ari, Ariana, I love you, Ari, you are my little sister, it's ok, it's ok...' chanted Abe like a litany, and slowly Ari's voice weakened, and she buried her face in her brother's chest, falling asleep within a second. Abe took her in his arms, then he turned to front Albus.

'This is your fault.' he said quietly.

'I didn't start the discussion.' answered coldly Albus, but Abe simply shook his head.

'Go out, Albus. I'll put her to bed. Just... just go.' he said as he took the stairs from the basement.

Albus stormed out of the house, the anger in his chest roaring in deep contrast with the calm silence outside. He walked without a precise destination, but in the end he stopped near the river, behind the house. The sky was gray, like an oppressive hood of clouds, and the air was damp. He put his hands against the rough wood of the old willow, and he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. It wasn't his fault if Ari was ill, it wasn't his fault if their mother was dead, if he was trapped there instead of exploring the world like Elphias, if he wasn't made for that life... It wasn't right!

'Albus?'

He didn't move. He didn't want to be seen when he was so weak. But Gellert wasn't a patient man, he was like a fire which burned with the same intensity of the Sun.

'_Albus_. What has happened?' he asked with a demanding voice. When Albus didn't answer, Gellert simply grasped the older boy's wrist, forcing him to turn. Albus faced him with gleaming eyes, and after a moment of hesitation Gellert lifted his hand and wiped up a tear with a slow caress. He moved near to his friend, cupping his cheek with a hand, then he run his fingers along the auburn hair, just as it had the habit to do. Albus was paralyzed, and he barely remembered how to breathe.

'Tell me what's wrong, Albus. Trust me...' Gellert whispered, forcing kindly the other boy to sit down. And Albus broke in pieces at those words, and spilled every little thing to Gellert, his rage to be trapped and wasted there, his pain for Kendra's death, his anger for his father's foolish act... everything, except his feelings for his friend. Because Gellert had to be just that. A friend. He was the only person who understood Albus, he couldn't lose him too...

When Albus finally finished his outburst, he felt better. Relieved. Because Gellert had listened to him, he had understood, and he was so near that Albus could feel the other boy's breath tickling his skin. He felt a little crestfallen when Gellert moved away, but then he lifted his head and saw something in those wild eyes which left him breathless once again. It was the wild, stormy look the blond boy had sometimes, not the mischievously, nearly childish one, but the one who made him seem so much older than his age.

'You trusted me, Albus... and I want to trust you as well.' said Gellert, really slowly, and always slowly he lifted his hand and started to unbutton his skirt. Albus froze, and he felt the blood running wildly in his veins while he followed Gellert's loose movements with aghast eyes. When Gellert's skirt fell on the grass, Albus put his hand on his mouth in horror.

Gellert's body was very fit, with muscles flickering under the pale skin, because Durmstrang had a military style and all students practiced boxing or fencing, but dark scars disfigured the boy's skin, all over his chest and abdomen, tracing sinuous designs on his body.

'Who... who did this to you?' Albus asked when he finally found the voice. Gellert threw back his head and laughed, not with his usual merry, wild laugh, but in a bitter, hollow way.

'My father. He did this to me. I was six when he killed my mother, and he started to do... _this_.' he answered with a little thrill. Albus felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of something so horrible against a child. Ari was six, too, when those bastards tortured her.

'It's horrible. How could he do something so terrible to you and your mother?' he murmured in a low voice. Gellert shivered and closed his eyes.

'She wasn't better than him. She hated him... and me, because I looked like him. I didn't love her.'

He opened his eyes and looked right in Albus' face.

'Do my scars... disgust you, my friend?' he asked softly, and Albus felt as if he had been stabbed. How could Gellert think, even for a second, that Albus could be disgusted by his pain, his misery? He stood up and threw his arms around Gellert, hugging him with all his strength and acutely, painfully aware of the fact that was bare skin what he was touching.

'I could never, _never _be disgusted by you, no matter what they had done to you, or even what you have done. You... you are beautiful as you are, scars and all.' he whispered, burying his face in Gellert's blonde, soft curls. Gellert hugged him back, caressing slowly the silky auburn hair.

A drop of water fell from the sky, then another one, and soon it was raining, with the thin rain that fall sometimes in summer.

'We should go in. You'll catch a cold.' said softly Albus, freeing himself from the hug with a deep reluctance. Gellert picked up the skirt and buttoned again it with fast movements.

'Let's go to Aunt Bathilda's. I have come because I think I have found something you should see. It's an old scroll, it's quite interesting.' he said with a grin. Albus swallowed a little before he could answer, because Gellert soaked with rain was so, so, _so _gorgeous...

'Yes, let me see.' he said eventually.

_'[...]_ _perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it.'_

That night, after that Albus had returned to his home, Gellert started to pace around his room, immersed in thoughts. That had been close, really close, but it hadn't been enough: after a whole month they knew each other, Albus still refused to admit his feelings. And it was simply infuriating. Why had it to be so damn difficult? _Verdammt noch mal_.

It wasn't like there hadn't been occasions. He had carefully manipulated his reactions to Albus' behavior, and he had tried to stir him up both physically and mentally, but every time the auburn haired boy had stood back. That was actually the third time in a row in which Albus had seemed close to confess his feelings.

The first time had been when Albus had taught Gellert the Patronus Charm. There was so much they could teach each other! If Albus was slightly more powerful, Gellert was a little faster when it came to learn a new spell, and he had mastered the Charm in a few days.

At the beginning he hadn't grasped it, because he hadn't been able to find a happy memory in his past. His world had been full of darkness and pain and violence. But Albus, Albus had given him warmth enough, light enough, and in the end Gellert had chosen a memory from some days before, when he had spent his evening listening as Albus played the piano, his tapered fingers flying over the keys, the flames crackling in the fireplace and Ariana sleeping with her head on Gellert's lap (of course, Gellert didn't include the part when Aberforth, the little idiot, had stormed in the room and token the little girl away. That smelly nitwit.).

When the silver dragon, as big as a horse, had erupted from Gellert's wand, Albus had hugged him in a euphoric outburst, their eyes had met, and for a second Gellert had thought it was finally the moment. But then Albus had torn himself away from Gellert, leaving the Bulgarian boy deeply disappointed. It couldn't be Gellert the one to start that topic, it _had _to be Albus, he had to willingly give his heart, to bind himself to Gellert with his own hands.

The second time, they weren't near the river, where they usually spent their summer afternoons, but in the forest. Gellert had followed Albus trough narrows paths and patches of brambles, until they had arrived in a little clearing in the deepest part of the forest. Gellert had wanted to ask what they were doing there, but Albus had put his finger over his own mouth, asking Gellert to no speak.

Then, they had seen it: a beautiful Phoenix had landed on the grass and had gazed at them with black, wise eyes. Albus had lifted his hand, and slowly the Phoenix had come nearer, and it had touched lightly Albus' hand. A second later, it had flown away, and the wind from its wings had shook the branches over the boys' heads, and flowers had fallen all over Albus' head, and Gellert had laughed and he hadn't said anything, because Albus was pretty indeed that way.

'Are you trying to tame it?' he had asked, and Albus had smiled and blushed, and he had whispered no one knew it yet. Then he had noticed the flowers, and he had stood up abruptly, trying to remove them from his auburn long hair, and Gellert had laughed again and he had taken the flowers away, one by one, and he had seen Albus' lips parted and his eyes locked to Gellert's own eyes. But in the end, Albus had looked away, and he hadn't dared to touch Gellert, or even to come near to him, for all the day. As he _always_ did.

Gellert stopped his pacing and sat on his bed, touching thoughtfully his chin with two fingers. He had been so _sure _he had pushed Albus over the edge, today. C'mon, he had _stripped _in front of the man, for Merlin's sake! And he had seen the way the boy had sunk his fingers in the damp earth with strength enough to whiten his knuckles, his cheeks flushed, his tongue brushing his lips as if he was tasting the salty taste of Gellert's marked skin, his blue eyes darkened with lust and passion and desire...

But of course, Albus was too shy, no, too _noble_ to take the first step. It was so infuriating! Gellert bit his nails, uncertain. The more time he spent with Albus, the more he knew he could never lose him. There was so much more about the English boy other than his genius! He was so fun sometimes, with that childish love for lemon drops, for example, and he seemed so concentrated when he was reading or playing the piano... And even if it hadn't been so, Gellert needed Albus, his help, his unconditional support in his quest for the Hallows, and he was ready to do everything he had for keeping his grasp over the English boy. Albus, his genius, his powers, were absolutely indispensable to his plans of domination... but it wasn't just that anymore, was it?

Gellert started to pace once again. Sometimes, when he was with Albus and Ariana, he felt... weird. Different. When Albus had hugged him, that afternoon... Gellert had wanted to manipulate the other boy, to force him to confess his feelings, but that hug had been... kind.

No one had ever seen those scars, and even if Gellert had thought it would have been a perfect show to put on act in front of Albus, eventually he had felt... _vulnerable_.

He didn't know anything about kindness, but Albus was always full of kindness and light and warmth. He had somehow softened Gellert's heart, and the proof was in the fondness the blonde boy had for both his friend and little Ariana. Maybe it was a weakness, but Gellert was sure he was strong enough, smart enough to have it. And Ariana could be useful, even if in a different way from Albus, a symbol of Gellert's good intentions and his love for the weaker ones.

The Bulgarian boy was surprised when he felt his lips stretching into a smile. Maybe, when he and Albus had taken the world in their hand, and even the word 'war' had been forgotten, they could spend other evenings like that one in his memory, sitting near the fire, listening to the music and to Ari's soft breath. Maybe Gellert could be able to forget all that darkness inside him, then, and be able to be... _happy_. He just wanted the power to make the world in peace, so people like Ariana wouldn't need to hide.

But, he reminded himself, he had to drag Albus in his web before. Was the former Gryffindor scared of how Gellert could react? In any case, Gellert would have to push him a little more. He smiled, twisting a blond curl within his fingers, and his gaze lingered on his desk. He had to be more direct with Albus, and once he had the kind boy's heart for himself... no one would be able to stop him, not with an ally so powerful and, more important, so in love with him.

Gellert had never been intimidated by obstacles, and for sure his friend's noble scruples couldn't stop him from taking what he wanted: Albus first, then the Hallows... and in the end the whole world would be his.

_Thanks for reading! If you liked, please review! :)_

_Notes_

_Gellert's Patronus, the dragon, is not canon, but it's not original either, since it had already been used in other fan-fictions. I tried to think of something different, but I wanted a mythical creature to match Albus' phoenix, and dragons represent not only brute strength, but slyness as well, and it fitted perfectly to Gellert._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Playing with fire**_

_'Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence... [...]_ _they all have a power beyond the reach of any magic...'_

Albus' gaze was fixed on his notes, and his lips mouthed words without making any sound, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. When he moved his hand, looking for his quill, he overthrew the coffee, and Abe growled in exasperation. Albus at meals without a parchment or a book was a rare occurrence, especially in those days, and Aberforth found that attitude simply infuriating.

'Al, could you _please _be a little more careful?' he asked, trying to feed Ari with her milk and honey. The little girl clapped happily her little hands and laughed.

'Ally is really gawky, he is, he is!' she said, and Albus chuckled and ruffled her hair without taking his nose away from the parchment.

'I'm just trying to calculate the algorithm of the Treus' equation, but I think I miscalculated the third variable, because this result doesn't match with the one Gellert sent me last night...'

'Yeah, at three o'clock in the bloody morning... and they say _I_ am the weird one.' mumbled Abe, still holding Ariana's spoon in midair.

'And I've double checked it, but we need the coefficient anyway, because it is the base of the Localixachant we intend to use, and the three Runes on the original version...'

'Al, no one understands a damn word.' growled Abe, and he hit the table with his head, defeated. Just listening to his brother's rambles was enough to give him a headache. And he still had to feed the goats. And the rabbits had flown away. Again. His life sucked.

'... if I apply the Circe's theorem, then of course I can't... Did you say anything, Ab?' Albus asked, finally stopping his monologue. Aberforth snorted and lifted his head, without realizing he had some cereals in his auburn hair.

'Oh no, don't mind me, bro. Please, continue, I'm _so_ happy when you give us the gift of your immense knowledge.' he said with sarcasm. Ariana brushed tenderly her favorite brother's hair with her thin hand.

'Abe must be happy, Ari love Abe the most!' she chirped, and Abe smiled and kissed her hand.

'I know, Ari, I love you best too.' he said with a grin. Then he simulated a stern expression and waved a finger toward the pale girl. 'But you have to eat your breakfast!'. She really had to eat, she was far too thin. A simply Body-Bind Curse could have her killed. She had to gain strength.

'But Ally is not eating his!' the little girl argued, and Abe cursed softly against Ariana's occasionally keenness.

'Oh, now he will eat it, too. Will you, Al?' he asked. When Albus didn't answer, his face now nearly _inside _the parchment, Abe elbowed him with an exasperated sigh.

'What?' asked Albus without even looking up.

'Oh, for Merlin's pants, what I've done to deserve this...' muttered Abe.

'Except for being a pain in my neck since the day I've arrived?' asked a mischievously voice. The three Dumbledores looked up as Gellert jumped over the windowsill and landed gracefully on the floor.

'Dragon, dragon arrived!' chanted Ariana, reaching out toward the blonde boy, as the same moment Abe growled something which sounded suspiciously like a 'Great, him again. Why he never uses the bloody door...'

Gellert smiled his most charming smile and took Ariana in his arms, making her fly in the air.

'No, no, dragon can't make Ari fly!' she laughed, and Gellert laughed as well and kissed her on the forehead.

'A bad dragon can do everything he wants, my little princess.' he said jokingly, and she laughed again, her thin face glowing with glee.

'Why does she keep calling him with that stupid name?' growled Abe, and Albus chuckled a little.

'It's your fault, you know.' he whispered, and Abe put his hands in his hair.

'Please, don't remember it to me.' he whined, making Albus chuckle again. The first time Albus had introduced Gellert to his siblings, Abe had tried to say to Ariana that Gellert was pure evil, and as prove he had said to her the Bulgarian boy was named after the monster Grendel (Albus wasn't sure of how exactly Abe knew about that old legend, since the young Gryffindor barely read the newspaper, but anyway).

With Abe's huge disappointment, the only result of his story had been that Ariana had started to call her beloved Gellert 'dragon', and she had nearly exploded with joy when Gellert had mastered the Patronus Charm and had shown her a _true _dragon.

'Now dragon needs to speak with our knight in shining armor, can he?' asked Gellert, giving to Albus a soft smile. Albus smiled back, and Abe thought, once again, there was something really funny in his brother's behavior. He had never smiled that much in his whole life, and he seemed to have forgotten that their mother had _died. _It was one of the main reasons Abe wanted to punch his brother, and call him back on earth.

'Why?' asked immediately Ariana, pouting a little. Gellert laughed and blew in Ari's direction. A lot of colored butterflies appeared, flying everywhere in the room. Ariana yelled happily and tried to capture one, losing her interest in Gellert. The young man turned and put his arm around Albus' shoulder, a little too close for Albus' peace of senses.

Albus swallowed a little and gazed in his brother's direction with a concerned look, but Abe was bused trying to prevent Ariana from overthrow the milk in her chase after a big blue butterfly. Albus was well aware of the fact that his... _partiality _for Gellert grew every day (even if Gellert seemed blissfully oblivious of it, thanks to the Four Founders), but he didn't want his brother to notice it. Abe had noticed there was something weird about his brother's behavior, but Albus didn't want to discover what kind of reaction the younger wizard could have about certain... inclinations.

Gellert caught Albus' full attention by taking his wrist and looking at him with his most cheeky smile.

'So, do you know what day is today, Albus?' he asked, tilting his head sideward and pushing a blond strand of hair away from his eyes.

'Uhm... it's Monday, isn't it?' asked Albus, a little puzzled. The problem was, it was so difficult to concentrate when Gellert was so close. It was easy to consider his genius and his incredible sharpness of mind while reading one of his letters, but his physical presence lately seemed to be sufficient to blur Albus' thoughts.

Gellert threw his head backward and laughed so loudly that Ariana stopped her game with the enchanted butterflies and looked at him with a confused smile. Abe gazed at him, narrowing his eyes as Gellert kept laughing, his arm still around Albus' shoulders.

'Oh, Albus, _mein Gott_, you... you are the most amazing, the most... you're simply too _cute_!' he said in the end, still chuckling a little. Albus felt the blood rising and dying his cheeks of a deep red.

'Wha...what?!' he gasped. Gellert laughed again and squeezed affectionately Albus' arm.

'Albus, today is the fourth of August. What this means to you?' he asked with a big grin. Abe stopped death and put a hand on his mouth, and Albus blinked in total surprise.

'It... it's my birthday.' he murmured in a low voice. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? Gellert's grin widened even more, and he seemed to irradiate glee from every inch of his considerable height.

'Precisely.' he confirmed, and he took a package from his light blue robe, handing it to Albus with a graceful little bow. Albus opened it, feeling Gellert's gaze on him, and gasped in surprise when a beautiful book lined in leather came out from its wrapping.

'Gellert, this is one of the first editions of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', a full version of it! Where have you found it? It's incredibly rare!' he exclaimed, passing the fingers over the beautiful inked runes. Gellert shrugged a little, waving his hand in a careless gesture.

'I have my methods. Look at the page with the story of the Three Brothers.' he suggested with a little smirk. Albus searched through the pages, and chuckled a little when he saw the symbol of the Hallows right over the title. He looked up and smiled softly.

'Thanks. You don't know how much it means to me.' he said, and Gellert smiled back.

'You're welcome.' he answered fondly, and it looked like he had wanted to say something more, but Abe's voice prevented him from speaking.

'I forget it.' he said, standing stiffly in the middle of the kitchen. He seemed less than usual, and he was torching his hands in an uncharacteristically attitude. Ari clapped her hands with glee and run towards Albus.

'Ari knew, Ari know! Ari never forget!' she said, and she dragged her brother in the living room, searching for something under the pillows on the sofa. When she finally emerged again, she was holding a pair of big, ugly and lumpy woolen socks.

'Ari make them for Ally!' she said, and Albus felt a lump in the throat. Kendra had tried to teach Ariana how to knit, but the little girl had never done anything so difficult by herself. He kneeled down and hugged tightly his little sister.

'I love you so much, Ari.' he said, and she hugged him back and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

'Ari love you too.' she smiled. Albus took her up (even if she was fourteen, she was still as light as if she was just eight) and turned, meeting Gellert's eyes as the Bulgarian boy smiled from the door. '_Thanks' _mouthed Albus. Gellert seemed able to bring the life again in that house. It was weird indeed, because Gellert himself was sometimes dark and... dangerous, but he was often wildly happy instead, and Albus would never be able to express his gratitude for what his friend (because he was just that, a _friend_) did.

Abe meanwhile was still standing up near the window.

'Hey, Ab, it's ok. I didn't remember it either.' Albus said gently, but Abe shook his head and clenched his fists.

'It's not the point. I keep saying you that you don't care about our family, that you don't remember anything about me and Ari, and then _I_ forget your birthday.'

The young Gryffindor swallowed a little, and Ari jumped from Albus' arms and run towards Abe, hugging his waist. Abe tenderly caressed her head, then looked right in his brother's eyes.

'I've no justifications, after what I've said to you. I'm sorry.' he said, and Albus felt a rush of love for his rough brother. He crossed the room and hugged both Abe and Ariana, and after an instant of hesitation Abe put his arm around his brother as well.

'You have a big heart, Abe. I know I don't deserve the two of you. I'm only trying to make the things better.' murmured Albus, and Abe chuckled a little.

'Don't become all sentimental on me, brother. There is the bast- your friend watching.' he murmured back, and Albus straightened and looked at Gellert, who was pretending to read Albus' calculations. The blond boy looked up and jerked toward the river outside the window, a question in his eyes. Albus looked at his younger brother with a pleading gaze, and Abe narrowed his eyes.

'Will you remember to come home for lunch?' he asked, and Albus nodded fervently.

'Of course! You two are the best!' he said, leaning forward and kissing Ariana's forehead before running out in the sun with Gellert.

_'[...] nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts.'_

Gellert looked up and narrowed his eyes, gazing the rays of the sun through the green leaves of the old willow. Albus was humming something under his breath as he checked Gellert's last move, sliding along the chessboard with a hand. '_He really loves music'_, thought Gellert smiling a little and gazing fondly at his friend. He hadn't thought possible for Albus, with his nearly photographic memory, to forget his own birthday, but it was so much like him, and it was all fire under Gellert's caldron, after all.

'You did it on purpose.' Albus said abruptly.

'What?' asked Gellert with his most innocent smile. Albus frowned.

'Don't try that trick with me, Gellert Grindelwald. It'll be checkmate in three moves. You're letting me win.' he said, waving one of Gellert's pawns. The Bulgarian boy shrugged a little and grinned apologetically.

'Today is your birthday. It wouldn't be polite to beat you.' he grinned, and Albus shook his head in exasperation.

'I prefer when you play fair. It's not fun, if you let me win.' he answered, switching a hand through his long hair. Gellert laughed and snapped his fingers, making his Black Queen appear again on the chessboard.

'I prefer to cheat.' he said with a blink of his eye. Albus groaned and put his hands in his hair again.

'_You_ said you wanted to take a break, and _you_ conjurated the chessboard. You're despicable.' he laughed, and Gellert folded forward, looking Albus right in the eyes.

'But of course I am. Good people never gain what they want. A man who does not think for himself does not think at all, I could say. ' he murmured as he tangled a lock of auburn hair between his fingers, and he smiled internally when Albus blushed, clearly unable to look away.

'It's not worthy of you, Gellert. You are better than that.' he said with a husky voice. Gellert chuckled a little. He decided it was the right moment to get Albus a little farther from the village. If they stayed where everyone could see them, Albus would never get over his stupid inhibitions.

'Oh, no, I'm not. I'm dark and evil, a lost soul in this gloom theater we call life.' he said with a dramatic tone, and Albus rolled his eyes.

'Yes, you are the King of Drama, I've got it, and I'm your enthusiastic audience. Now let's finish our chess game, so we can finish that translation as well.' he said, moving his White Bishop toward the resurrected Black Queen. Gellert smiled and waved his wand, and the chessboard changed back in a rock. Albus sighed, rolling again his eyes in exasperation.

'_Something_ is telling me you are bored.' he said with a voice which managed to be both annoyed and fond towards the Bulgarian boy. Gellert nodded happily and stood up. After the last week of rain, that beautiful sun made him feel like a child - not the child he had been, but like a real, joyful, even if not innocent, child.

'You can say it. My head hurts, and it's so hot, _verflucht_! Let's take a walk, shall we?' he said, and exulted internally when Albus stood up as well.

They started to walk without speaking along the river, but the silence between them couldn't possibly go on more than a few minutes, and for the time they had arrived near the ancient apple-tree on the edge of the forest they were arguing passionately.

'I repeat to you, no one will accept it!'

'Why not? It's always a question of prospective. Think about it for a moment: why our money has to be controlled by Goblins?'

'Because it's tradition, because of the Interracial Accords of the Third Goblin War, and because they need to have a place in our order. Do you need other reasons?'

'Ok, I recognize it, but I think we should still find something else... Why not... - hey, look there!' Gellert exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the apple-tree. Albus' phoenix chirped from a branch, and it flew over their heads, waving his wings in a nearly fondly gesture.

'It's your friend.' the Bulgarian boy commented with a grin. Albus smiled a little as he lifted his hand to touch lightly the phoenix's tail just a moment before it disappeared in a flicker of flames.

'I think it is a male, you know.' the former Gryffindor commented, looking at the fire which was vanishing into the blue sky.

'I wonder why he is here, and not in the mountains.' said thoughtfully Gellert, Accioing a red apple from the tree and biting it. It was rough and it nearly wired his teeth, but he liked it anyway. Feeling Albus' gaze on him, he took another apple and threw it at him with strength.

'It's good!' he exclaimed, and Albus laughed and snapped his fingers, without even trying to avoid the flying apple. The fruit vanished into thin air and appeared again in Albus' hands.

'Too easy.' the auburn-haired boy smirked with a little of self-importance. Gellert threw away the core of his apple and looked around. They were far enough.

'Too easy, Albus? What about a more difficult challenge?' he asked, turning his wand over between his fingers. It was the same one he had used when he had killed _that _man, the one he had made by himself with hornbeam wood and basilisk's feathers, and it was perfectly in tune with Gellert's attitude. Albus narrowed his eyes and tapped the palm of his hand with the point of his own wand.

'Such as...?' he trailed off significantly. Gellert smiled and widened his arms.

'What about a little duel? It has been a while since the last time.' he said, and Albus stared, his blue eyes blazing.

'You would never suggest it if you didn't want anything.' he said with a wary tone of voice. Gellert laughed, knowing very well how much Albus loved his laugh, and the way the sun enlightened his golden hair.

'You are right. Let's say, if I win, I'll have my way with the Goblins. And if _you_ win... I'll fulfill one wish. Everything you want, as a birthday present.' he said with a suggestive smile. He was pleased when he saw Albus' sudden blush. It was so_ easy_ to make him blush.

'You already gave me a present. I don't need another one.' the former Gryffindor said, but Gellert could see the tension in his shoulders.

'If you have to be difficult, when I'll win I'll give you a second present anyway, but I will choose it, and it will be one of Aunt Bathilda's hats!' he teased with an impudent smirk. Albus frowned.

'No thanks, I'm sure your Aunt's hats would make everyone looks like a purple frog, and... wait a minute, _when _you'll win?' he blurted, trying to keep his hair away from his eyes.

'Of course _when_. I'm unbeatable.' teased Gellert, and Albus lifted his wand, a dangerous smile on his lips.

'We'll see about it. Only non-verbal spells?' he asked. Gellert pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and assumed the starting position.

'I'm in.' he whispered, and bowed slightly. Albus bowed as well, and for an instant there was a perfect silence. Then the hell began.

Albus' first spell evocated a thunder from the completely clear sky, and it reduced to ashes the ground around Gellert, but the blonde boy wasn't there anymore, and he appeared in a whirl of fire from above. White lamps encircled Albus as he repelled Gellert's attack, and his auburn hair fluttered with pure power as he turned around and threw a purple jet of light against the other wizard. At Gellert's command, the grass suddenly grew and protected him as an iron shield, then it flew against Albus like a cloud of deadly arrows. They were stopped in middle air by Albus' Shield Charm, which was so powerful that it sent Gellert back a few steps. The Bulgarian boy laughed out loud, invested by the euphoria of the battle. He had thought he could lose by purpose, but it was superfluous: Albus' power was simply overthrowing, unstoppable as only the nature's forces were, and his eyes weren't a clear blue sky anymore, but the blazing powerful blue of the lightning in a storm. Gellert's wand burned with magic as he cast another powerful spell, freezing the ground under Albus, but the young wizard jumped and invested Gellert with other flames, making the air shiver with heat.

'_Ignis Repello_!' Gellert roared, and the flames around him disappeared in an explosion of blue cold air.

'We have said no-verbal spells only!' yelled Albus, crushing the rocks Gellert had animated against him with a wave of golden light and answering with a miniaturized hurricane.

'I've said it to you, I love to cheat!' Gellert answered with a wild laugh, and he evocated a shield against Albus' wind... but he was just a second too late, and the strength of the charm made him lose his balance. The Levitation Charm was easy to cast, but... no. He fell on the river, and the water was fresh on his skin, and the sunrays played with the surface like in a beautiful picture...

Then an unknown strength pushed his body somewhere in the stomach and threw him out of the water, on the warm grass, and Albus kneeled over him, his auburn hair falling on his face and his eyes full of fear.

'Gellert, Gellert, please tell me you're ok, I overdid it, please say something...' he implored in a frantic voice. Gellert chuckled and lifted his hand to touch Albus' cheekbone.

'You won...' he whispered, and Albus seemed to suddenly realize that he was nearly lying over Gellert, their faces just at one inch of distance, and he became Bordeaux.

'You let me win. Again. ' He said with a rough voice, and he tried to stand up, but Gellert caught the young man's face between his hands, and Albus froze. Gellert could feel the other wizard's heart pounding crazily, and he nearly laughed. It was easy, so easy, almost too easy...

'I didn't let you win. You beat me, fairly and plainly.' he whispered, tracing Albus' cheekbones and jaw with his fingers. Abuse inhaled deeply and mouthed something, but no sound came out of his lips. Gellert put slowly a hand in Albus' hair, playing with the auburn strands and exulting wildly as he observed the older boy's rapt gaze.

'What do you want, Albus? Everything your heart truly desires...' he murmured in a low voice.

'... kiss me...'

The words had been spoken in such a low voice that Gellert nearly didn't hear them. Nearly. He had reached Albus' breaking point, in the end! The older boy drew back, pale as a dead, his hand on his mouth and his shoulders crocked, as he thought Gellert was going to hit him, and his expression was so pained it seemed as if someone was hammering a knife in his heart, breaking his ribs in the process. Gellert thought it would have been nearly hilarious if it hadn't been so cute. He sat up and took Albus' face in his hands, feeling how his skin had become cold as marble, even under the warm summer sun.

Gellert kissed him lightly, and he felt Albus melting into the kiss. A second later, the former Gryffindor pushed the other boy away, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

'I can't... we can't... this is _wrong_...' he soughed, his eyes shut down. He stood up abruptly, trying to get away, but Gellert caught him in his arms, pressing their bodies together.

'It's ok, it's ok...' he whispered, and when Albus tried to wriggle away from him, he didn't let him go. It was almost done...

'They'll say it's immoral...'

'No one needs to know.'

'In the Muggle world, it's even against the law...'

'Didn't we already establish that Muggles are idiots?'

Albus laughed a little and didn't answerer. He wasn't trying to get away now, but he was still shivering, and he hadn't even noticed that Gellert was still soaked with the river's water. He slowly put his hands on Gellert's chest, breathing heavily.

'I love you. But... It's unnatural. It's _wrong_.' he repeated, but Gellert knew the English wizard's determination was fading a bit more every second they spent so near to each other.

'All sins, except a sin against itself, love should forgive.' he declaimed in a low voice, and Albus laughed again, with a short, almost desperate laugh.

'You have an answer for everything, don't you?' he murmured, and this time he didn't flinch when Gellert stroked his hair.

'If I hadn't, I wouldn't be what I am.' the Bulgarian boy answered in a whisper.

'Do you really... do you really want me... that way?' Albus asked hesitantly, and Gellert paused a little before answering. It was the best way for preventing Albus from leaving him, the best way to use the older wizard's brain and power...

'Of course.' the blonde boy answered softly, and the lie came out easily from his lips, without even a thought from him. And it wasn't a lie, not really. He _did _care about Albus, even if not in the way Albus cared about him. A second later, Albus was kissing him, throwing his arms around Gellert's neck, calling the other wizard's name between kisses which were passionate and hungry and almost desperate, and Gellert kissed him back apparently with the same hunger and passion.

'Happy birthday, Albus.' he whispered exploring Albus' throat with his lips.

They lied together on the grass, and they spoke and spoke as they used to, but Gellert kept kissing Albus' lips and neck, playing with his auburn locks and smiling every time the older boy blushed.

The sun has already gone and the fireflies were flying between the plants and the trees when they parted. Gellert Apparated at home in a euphoric state, and once he had silenced the door, he laughed scornfully, in a maniacal way, his body shook by his own overpowering joy. It was done. He had caught Albus' heart, and now the other wizard was _his_, his forever. Together, there was no force in the whole universe able to stop them. They had a great destiny together.

Unaware of Gellert's emotional outburst, Albus returned at home, his heart beating so fast he thought it would break free from his ribcage. He opened the door, directed toward his room, when a cold voice stopped him.

'You are here.'

Aberforth straightened in the armchair and looked straight into his brother's face. Albus was going to answer him, but he froze in horror. Dark blood had dried on Abe's forehead, giving him an even wilder look than the one he usually had.

'What's happened to you?' exclaimed Albus, taking out his wand and pointing it at Abe's forehead. The boy shifted away.

'Don't touch me.' he snapped. Albus put reluctantly away the wand, thinking frenetically about what could have happened.

'Abe, why are you hurt?' he asked again, and Aberforth snorted.

'Ari had a crisis. She stained her dress, and you know how she is like. I couldn't clean it without magic, and I couldn't leave her alone while taking another dress. A fork must have hit me while she blew up the table.' The rough boy looked up, and his gaze was pure cold ice.

'At lunch. When you were supposed to be here.' he ended, then he turned and started to climb the stairs.

'Abe.' called Albus. Aberforth stopped, but he didn't turn to face his brother.

'Don't. Say. Anything. I don't want to hear it.' he said in a freezing tone, and he disappeared in the hallway. Albus winced when he heard the sound of his brother's slammed door, but he didn't call him back. Abe didn't understand. One day, he would, and everything would be fine again.

_Thanks for reading! If you liked, please review! :)_

_Notes:_

_It's not true that Albus doesn't care for Kendra's death, but Abe is an angry fifteen year old boy forced to look after a house and an ill sister by himself, and he finds sins Albus doesn't have._


	5. Chapter 5

_I love reviews! Thank you very much! :)_

_Since someone asked... my first language is Italian, and I've studied Latin and Greek. I speak Spanish a little, but I'm not very good. At least, I hope my English is better than my Spanish. _

_Have fun! _

_**Chapter 5: Love can kill more than any disease **_

_'[...]because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.'_

The sun had already disappeared, but the moon enlightened the street of Godric's Hollows, where the two boys were walking.

'So, he saw a mantycore? A _real_ one?' asked Gellert with a laugh. Albus grinned, his white teeth shining in the dark.

'Yes! Well, at least it's what he wrote. A miracle he has not been eaten!' he laughed. 'I mean, Elphias is braver than average, but he's not exactly the most powerful warlock of England.'

'I can see it. You must be really good friends.' commented Gellert with a leveled voice. He caught a glimpse of what seemed a frown on Albus' face.

'We were best friends, at school. He is a good person, and smarter than he seems. But he didn't quite understand me. Not like you do.' he said in the end, and Gellert smirked. He entwined his fingers with Albus', but he wasn't surprised when Albus drew back with a jerk.

'_Gellert! _We are in the middle of the street! They could see us!' he hissed, and Gellert laughed again and stole a kiss before Albus could avoid him.

'Let them see, then.' he whispered. Albus shook his head.

'I live here. Believe me, all hell would go down.' he said with a sigh. Gellert shrugged.

'Soon we'll leave, anyway. And when we'll be Masters of Death, I'll tear into little, bloodied pieces anyone who'd dare to say a word.' he said with a wild grin, but Albus just sighed again.

'You can't force people to think as you want them to. You should already have learnt this at Durmstrang.' he said with a stern voice. They were near the St. Clementine church now, and a chilly breeze was blowing from the north. Gellert passed a finger on the church's walls with a thoughtful expression.

'I'm not a patient man. I use strength if I have too.' he said sweetly. He looked up and caught Albus' eyes with his own. 'And furthermore, weren't you happy they have me expelled?' he mocked. Albus smiled and put his hand on the wall too, his fingers near to Gellert's.

'Very happy.' he answered softly. Then his eyes encountered the graveyard, and a pained expression shadowed his features. Gellert looked behind, then he gazed Albus.

'Do you miss her?' he asked kindly. Albus stiffened a little, then he moved away. He entered in the graveyard and stood up in front of Kendra's tomb, his hands around his arms. Gellert knew the path, because he had seen it when they had visited Peverell's grave, and followed without a word. Albus slowly caressed the stone with a blank pain in his face. Gellert stood behind him, his arms folded and his body leaned again a tree.

'I miss her every single day.' said Albus in a low voice. He turned and looked at Gellert. The Bulgarian boy smiled softly as he straightened himself and stretched his hand to touch Albus' face.

'It's not something I can understand. I never had a mother. But you know I'm here. I'll always be.' he whispered. Albus blinked, preventing tears from falling, then he buried his face in Gellert's shoulder, looking for some comfort.

'I love you.' he murmured, and Gellert laughed, slowly caressing that long auburn hair.

'Aren't you afraid someone could hear you?' he teased, but his voice was tender.

'It's night. No one is around. And people never come here, anyway.' murmured Albus, but his sharp eyes looked frantically around against his own words. Gellert smiled softly.

'Then you'll not object if I do _this_.' he said, and he kissed the other boy right on the mouth. And indeed, Albus didn't object the slightly. The bells of the church sounded the midnight, and Albus broke apart from Gellert, panting a little.

'It's late. I should go home.' he said, clearly unwilling to do so. Gellert gave him a wondering look.

'How are things going with your brother?' he asked. At that, Albus grimaced.

'Worse than ever.' he said with a little shrug. 'But I really don't want to talk about it. See you tomorrow?' he asked, as if he needed to ask.

'Of course.' answered Gellert with a bright grin. 'Well, if Aunt Batty doesn't kill me first trying to help me. As if old Bulgarian newspapers could be of any use. Ah, _gut_, I ought to read them anyway, to make her happy. I'll do it tonight.' He turned towards Bathilda's house, then he went back and kissed lightly Albus on the cheek.

'Sleep well.' he said with a sweet, angelic voice. Albus blushed.

'You too.' he answered. He stayed a long time in the middle of the street, until Gellert disappeared in the darkness of one of the house's windows, then he finally started to walk. He was already near the stable when he noticed a faint blue light coming from the windows, and his blood stopped to flow.

'Oh, no.' he whispered, and he started to run.

_'Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.'_

Ari was in her bed. She knew it had to be so, because there was her doll and there was her pillow and it was dark, so it had to be her bed.

Ari was confused. A lot of things had happened, and she didn't understand. She remembered there used to be her, mommy, Abe and Ally. But then Ally had gone away, and when he has at home, he was always in his room, but sometimes he played pretty music for Ari, and that was good. Then Abe had gone away, too, and Ari had been really sad, because she loved Abe the most. She had been scared that Abe didn't return, but he did and they had played together and it was good again.

She loved Abe. And mommy. And apples, too. And Ally. She had a feeling she had loved someone else too, a big man who always protected her, but she wasn't sure, because everything was so weird.

Then, mommy had gone away too, but she didn't return like Ally and Abe. Ari was scared, because everyone was dressed in black and mommy was gone and Ally had sad eyes and Abe's face was covered with water from his eyes. Ari was sad too, because she loved Abe and Ally (but she loved Abe the most) and she didn't want them to be sad.

One day, though, Ally stopped to be sad. He was really funny, because he was often red in the cheeks and his eyes glimmered, and he read a lot more than usual, and he was always out. Ari was a little upset, because he didn't play music for her anymore, but if he was happy that was good. He was happy because of his friend, and Ari liked Ally's friend a lot, because he was like a dragon. He had hair the same color of the sun, just like Ari's, and he smiled a lot, and he sometimes seemed good and made Ari fly, but other times his eyes were dark and scary, just like a real dragon, and he looked at Ally in a really funny way.

Ari was happy when dragon was at home, because Ally was happy, but she was upset too, because Abe didn't like dragon, and she loved Abe the most. She thought that if dragon stayed with Ally, Ally could take that dark thing away from dragon's eyes, and then Abe would have liked dragon too. Then they could find mommy, and everything would have been fine.

She knew Ally and dragon weren't just friends. She had seen them under Ally's window, and they were hugging, but not like Abe hugged Ari, and they were kissing on the mouth, and Ari had been very confused, because Abe and mommy and Ally always had kissed her only on the forehead or on the cheek. She had asked Abe what that meant, but she hadn't told him it was about Ally and dragon, because she knew Abe would have been angry. Ari knew a lot of things. Abe had become all red and all funny, and he had told her that girls and boys did that when they loved each other very very much.

Ari was still a little confused, because Ally wasn't a girl, and neither dragon was, but Ally was special, because he read a lot of books and he could use magic like mommy, and Abe couldn't, even if Ari loved Abe the most, so maybe it was ok for Ally to kiss dragon. She liked Ally and dragon.

Oh, she liked goats too. And butterflies. And crepes.

But now she was all alone in the dark, and there were those faces again, those ugly, bad boys who snarled at her and hit her and call her names, and then they did those things to her, again and again, and they said to her it was her fault, because she was different, and she didn't want to be different, and she was scared, and it hurt, it hurt so much, and she didn't want to, and there was no one to help her, why there was no one to help...

_'[...] a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature... '_

The walls were shaking like in an earthquake, violently enough to throw on the floor all the paintings. A vase fell and shattered on the ground, but the pieces didn't stay there, and flew in the air, stabbing the wood behind Albus' shoulders as he entered in the basement's room. A painting rose up and threw itself against Aberforth, and Albus had just the time to push his little brother out of the way and disintegrate the painting with a flick of wand.

'Ari!' shouted Aberforth, and he tried to come nearer to his little sister, but a piece of wood from the bed would have stabbed him to death if Albus didn't throw himself on the younger boy, forcing him on the floor.

'Stay down!' Albus yelled.

'Let me go! Ari, Ariana! Calm down, Ariana!'

Ariana was floating a few inches from the ground, her hair fidgeting like whips in the air, and tears fell from her blank eyes as she shouted with all her high, shrilling voice. Her magic, completely out of control, was making a pandemonium around her, and even Abe hadn't been able to come near to the little girl.

'Let me go, Albus, we have to help her! Ariana!' he called desperately, trying to break free from his brother grasp with his strength, but Albus kept him down with the force of desperation.

'If you go nearer, she could kill you!' he yelled above the sound of their sister's Banshee-like voice. Abe squirmed desperately, hitting his brother's chest with his fits.

'I don't care! She is scared, I have to help her! Ariana!' he shouted with full lungs. He hit Albus in the stomach, sending him on the floor, and he run toward the floating girl, unaware of the fragments of glass which were lacerating his skin. He grabbed her in his arms, shouting as loud as he can.

'Ari, Ariana, please, I'm here, Ari, it's ok!' he yelled, but tears kept flowing on Ari's face.

'It _hurt!'_ she shrilled. 'It hurt it hurt it hurt!'

'No one is hurting you! You're safe, you are _safe!_' said desperately Aberforth, and he yelled in pain when a piece of glass hit his thigh.

'Abe, no! _Accio_ glass!' roared Albus, charming another piece a second before it hit Abe right between the eyes.

'Ari, Ari, you're safe, you're loved, no one will hurt you, Ari, Ari...' stuttered Aberforth, and finally Ariana started to shiver, a light finally returning in her eyes.

'Abe? It hurt... ' she whined, slowly landing on the floor. Abe laughed in relief and he hugged her frail body with all his strength.

'No, no, Ari, I'm here, no one will hurt you, you'll be safe and sound, I promise, don't be scared, I'm here...' he whispered frantically, and Ari slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep as she always did after an attack. Aberforth took her in his arms with all the delicacy he had.

'It's over.' he said, and he seemed so much older than his fifteen years. Albus waved silently his wand, and everything which had been broken returned to be whole. Aberforth landed carefully Ariana on the bed, covered her with her blanket and put her doll in her arms, then he kissed her lightly on the forehead and followed his brother out of the room and upstairs.

Abe sat on the couch in the kitchen, his face buried in his hands, and Albus kneeled down in front of his brother, his wand in his hand.

'Stay still, Abe. I've to take care of these cuts.' he said softly, and Abe didn't even flinch as his brother carefully extracted the pieces of glasses and healed the cuts one by one, starting from the biggest wound, on the leg, and then looking for the others.

'Turn, I think something had hit your back too.' Albus said, and Aberforth moved slightly on one side.

'What about you, Al? You are bleeding from your arm.' he said, and Albus frowned, because he didn't have even noticed it.

'I'll take care about it later.' he said simply, and Abe nodded and closed his eyes.

'What time is it?' he asked absently.

'Two in the morning, I think.' answered Albus, and Abe grunted and lifted his arm, so that Albus could heal an ugly wound which was there.

'I'm happy you were there with me, brother.' the younger boy said softly, and Albus smiled a little. A comfortable silence fell between the two brothers as Albus kept healing Abe's cuts. It actually was the first time they weren't arguing since... well, since the day Gellert had become more than a friend, thought Albus, with a slightly guilty blush.

For those last four weeks, nearly a month, Albus had almost never been at home if not for sleep, and Abe had grew more and more annoyed. The last few days had been a constant shouting match between them. Albus didn't resent Abe for it, indeed. Well, he didn't for most of the time. Ok, maybe he did, but not _all_ the time. Abe just didn't understand.

Abe moaned when Albus took away a glass sharper than the others, grasping a pillow and strangling it with all his strength.

'Shit, that hurts.' he whined, as Albus was closing the wound with a swift _Episkey_.

'She is getting worse.' the older boy said, unable to hold back. Abe froze, his jaw clenched.

'No, she is not. Mother has died just two months before. It's just that.' he said eventually.

'Abe, if we haven't to hide her this way, maybe I could find a cure...' said Albus hesitantly. At those words, Abe stood up, abruptly, slapping away his brother's hand and gazing him with flaming eyes.

'No! They'll close her somewhere, she could get mad!' he hissed, and Albus lifted his hand, trying to be apologetic.

'Maybe they will not. Gellert has an idea, and..' he tried to say. Abe widened his eyes.

'Listen, if you want to go with him and change the world, you could go. I don't need school, I can stay here with Ari.' he snapped. Albus lifted slowly from the floor, looking back at his brother.

'I've already said you need to finish your education. And it wasn't about that!' he protested in a cold voice. Abe sneered a little, the usual anger quickly reappearing in his eyes.

'Of course not, it's never about you who want to leave! Listen, if I have to finish school, then sorry, but your _great plans_ will have to wait two years more. Then I'll be on age, and you'll be free to conquer the Moon, for what I care.' he said, and Albus clenched his fist, a muscle starting to move in his jaw.

'Why do you have to be always so unreasonable?' he snapped.

'And how it is that when I speak to you, it's always about your leaving?' retorted back Aberforth, with a slight pain under his voice.

'I _wasn't _speaking about that!' hissed Albus, even if he was, at least a little. It was becoming a constant thought in those days: no matter what he said, Gellert was going to leave, one day or another, and the only thing Albus really wanted was to go with him.

'You were. You always are. And you don't even realize it.' laughed hollowly Abe. Albus turned his shoulders to his younger brother, shaking.

'I'm going to bed. I've no intention to discuss about this with you tonight.' he muttered, and Abe almost snarled behind him.

'Why? Would it be different from yesterday?' he asked, nearly mocking. Albus didn't answer, but he climbed the stairs and slammed his door behind him.

He healed his wound and changed his clothes, tossing the stained shirt on an unfinished letter for Elphias, then he opened the window and sat on the windowsill, breathing the cold night air. The sky was full of stars, but they seemed cold and, above all, _far_. The whole world was far from Godric's Hollow, actually.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had thought he could be free. Damn it, he just wanted to be free. But of course, he couldn't go. He couldn't leave Ari and Abe, not with Ari's nightmares and attacks. And that... that meant he had to leave Gellert instead. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the dull sore he felt in the chest.

Those few weeks Gellert had given to him had been like a dream. Those whispered laughs, those kisses shared on the secret of the dark of the leaves in the forest...

Perhaps it was time to wake up. He shuddered at the idea of what Gellert was going to say when Albus would have tell him they couldn't leave together. The blonde boy had a wild, darker side, of which Albus had caught just a few glimpses, but it had been enough to understand that Gellert didn't like to be contradicted.

No, no, Albus was overreacting. Gellert surely had a passionate temperament, but that didn't mean he wasn't able to understand. Abbas had to tell him, that was all. He will have to do it tomorrow, he decided with a sinking heart. It was so, so unfair...

At that moment, a pale shadow landed on the windowsill, and Albus nearly fell on the floor when he found Gellert in front of him, in a precarious balance on the window frame.

'Hey,what are you doing here? Thinking about me, maybe?' he asked mischievously, landing in the room, kissing swiftly Albus on the lips and then sitting with crossed legs on the other boy's bed.

Albus stared. Then he blinked. Then he stared again. It wasn't unusual for Gellert to use windows instead of doors, since he thought the doors _boring. _But he hadn't a habit to come in the middle of the night, without even sending a message, especially if they had parted barely two hours before. And they were on the first floor, too. Perhaps Albus was going mad. Maybe it was the blood loss.

'Gellert?' he asked, completely aghast. The blonde boy smiled merrily, waving his hand in excitement.

'How many other boys do you know who could torment you at night?' he asked, lifting a blond eyebrow in a suggestive way. Albus collapsed on the chair, still staring at the boy.

'It's not like I'm not happy to see you... - actually, I'm _really_ happy to see you...' he said, blushing a little. '... but... what are you doing here at this time?'

Gellert smiled triumphantly and took a piece of paper from his robe, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

'I was hoping you'd ask ask. I think I've found one, Albus. I think I've found the Elder Wand.' he whispered, a wild happiness radiating from him. Albus felt his heart sinking. It was too soon. He didn't want to say those words. He stood up and started to pace, unable to look at Gellert. Gellert pouted like a child, clearly annoyed with Albus' apparent disinterest. He stood up and grasped Albus' shoulders, dragging the English boy near his own body. He tickled slightly Albus' neck with partially parted lips, and his breath smelled like mint and snow and fresh apples.

'I thought you would be enthusiastic as I am...' he whispered with a slight accusation in his voice. Albus took a deep breath, trying to ignore Gellert's mouth tickling him and to focus. He _had _to focus. He had to say it. He opened his mouth, and no sound came out. Why had it to be so difficult?

'If there is a problem, you can tell me. You can tell me everything.' breathed Gellert, passing slowly a hand through Albus' hair. Albus closed his eyes, his heart pounding crazily against his ribs as Gellert's fingers traced every bone in his shoulder and chest.

'I can't come with you.' he whispered. Gellert blinked and took a step back.

'You... you what?' he asked, pretending he had not understood. Albus took another deep breath, trying to ignore the dangerous, nearly murderous glare the blonde boy was showing.

'I can't come. I know what I've said, I know we have planned so much, but I can't leave Ariana, I-'. Albus stopped dead in the middle of the sentence when Gellert pushed him with strength, pressing him on the mattress. The Bulgarian boy grasped Albus' wrists, fixing them on the bed, and stared at him with a ferocious, almost desperate flame in his eyes.

'Albus. Percival. Wulfric. Brian. Dumbledore. Don't you _dare_ to leave me, don't you even think to leave me!' he growled, and he pressed Albus' ribcage, taking his breath away as he tightened painfully the grasp at every word. Albus didn't wriggle: instead, he pushed Gellert away with a jet of wand-less magic and sat up, his blue eyes glimmering with power.

'Don't you dare to tell me what I must do, Gellert. I _have_ to. Don't you think I don't want to stay with you? I want it, more than everything else, but I_ can't_!' he exclaimed with anger, and Gellert blinked in surprise. Then he grabbed Albus again and started to kiss him with a desperate fury, his cold hands against the former Gryffindor's chest and waist.

'I can't do this without you. I can't. You're _mine_, Albus, I need you...' he whispered between kisses, and Albus's heart melted a little. He lied on the bed without noticing, kissing Gellert back, but he knew he couldn't say yes, he couldn't...

'I can't leave Ari...' he murmured, but Gellert suffocated those words with his mouth, changing them into a moan.

'She'll come with us. She will be alright, we can look after her, we could even find a cure for her...' the blonde boy whispered as he slipped his hand under Albus' shirt, touching the bare skin. Albus grasped Gellert's wrist, trying to stop him. He had to finish the discussion.

'She is ill. She is frail.' he protested, but Gellert moved above him and buried his face in Albus' neck, passing a hand on his thigh, and it became progressively more difficult to focus, because Gellert had always been like fire, and now he was burning Albus like a candle with a moth, but with lips and teeth and tongue and hands.

'We are doing this for her, too. When she won't be forced to hide anymore, she will be free. Do you really think it's healthy for her to live shut in a house?' the blonde boy murmured, and his breath was warm on Albus' skin. The former Gryffindor shook his head, his determination fading away with each kiss.

'Yes, we are doing this for her, aren't we?' he asked. It was the right thing to do. It really was. Gellert kissed him again on the mouth, biting his lips and pressing again him on the bed, but this time it didn't hurt, or even if it did, Albus didn't care.

'Of course we are. We are in this together. You are mine.' whispered Gellert in a ferocious voice as he snatched the buttons from Albus' shirt. This time, Albus wriggled, putting a hand on Gellert's muscular arm.

'What are you doing?' he asked breathlessly, and the Bulgarian boy smiled devilishly, his angelic features shining in the light of the candle.

'I'm showing you exactly why you can't leave me.' he whispered, sealing the door and throwing his wand on the floor, and then he kissed his way from Albus' ear to his collarbone, and everything became blurred with heat and pleasure, and Albus could only think he didn't want to stop Gellert anymore.

'I love you...' he whispered, and Gellert sneered, his robe falling on the floor.

'I know.'

_Thanks for reading! If you liked, please review! :)_

_Notes:_

_Nothing of what happened in this chapter was from Gellert's point of view. No way to know if and when he was acting. Just for saying it. _

_And I tried to speak about Elphias sometimes, but it's difficult, because he _is _a little dull. Oh well, not my fault. :)_


End file.
